Inner Animal
by Chosen2007
Summary: Billie's relationship because very unqiue and very passionate, it comes with a price that could turn her to a charmed one or the man who's courting her. Paige/Billie possible?
1. Chapter 1

Inner Animal

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Billie had dedicated her life to finding Christy but now that she was dead, she tried to fill time with school and fine tuning her craft. Since Paige was her charge, she would come by and Billie told her to go away. Paige was getting very concerned over Billie; Billie went out in her old costume before she met the Charmed Ones, this time to go out to other clubs. Billie were looked everyone and how they were dance, she told herself that they had no idea the world that existed. Billie would dance with them and then go back to her drink, she would do this a couple of times and then she turned then saw him staring at her. He raised his glass, she raised hers. She couldn't take her eyes off him; he was an African-America n male with a bald head and a goatee in his early twenties. Billie made her way over to him.

"Thanks for the drink." Billie said with a smile and the guy responded, "You're very welcomed." "What are you doing here?" The guy asked and Billie responded, "Enjoying myself." The guy got up and said, "You are far more than just a club girl." The guy said. "Who are you?" Billie asked and he said, "Luther." "Billie" She replied and so they talked, He talked about he was into women' studies and history. They had that in common, she told him about Christy and Luther asked to hug her. Luther hugged, Billie didn't want to break it, It was comfortable and so they broke off for the night. There was no kiss.

As Billie went to sleep, she had some peace that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Animal

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

For one month Billie was seeing Luther, she was homing her magic and dodging calls from the Charmed Ones. She was dodging them because she just didn't want to be a part of them; she wanted her own life, something they failed to do. Billie invited Luther to her new apartment; they watched reruns of eight Simple Rules with the late John Ritter. Billie loved John Ritter so did Luther, they were talked about classic Three's Company episodes and then Luther said, "You could be my Teri."

Billie thought that was sweet, then they kiss for the first time, a white mist passed between their mouths. Billie stopped the kiss, Luther said, "I'm so sorry." "What?!" Billie asked scared and Luther talked about the fact sometimes is inner animal mist anyone they kiss through the mouth; he's tried for years to control it because sometimes what he awakens turns out to be bad after the kiss and the sex. Billie was sick for a while, it was an hour and she was knocked out. Luther sat by her, Billie woke up, Luther reminded her what happened and she said she wanted to go to bed. Luther took the clue that he had to leave; Billie took his hand and walked to her bedroom.

There was no sex tonight, it was very intimate and no clothes came off. The next morning, Luther left with a flower and so Billie decided to call Paige. Paige came, "I need your help." Billie said and told Paige everything. "Inner Animal, that's new." Paige said and she went back to the manor for obviously reasons Billie didn't followed. Luther called Billie, Billie was happy to hear from him. "What?!" Billie asked and Luther told her that in twenty-four hours she gets misted, anyone she comes in contact with will have their inner animal wake up. Billie called Paige, Paige came back, Billie told her what happened and Paige said she didn't talk to no one. Luther apologize so many times, he said it's been forever since he's been with someone. Billie believed him, Paige had doubts.


	3. Chapter 3

Inner Animal

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Paige had to stay with Billie and Luther had the same time. Paige went through the pain as well; Paige called Piper and told her what happened. Piper console the book, she told her they call mammals-lings, they are human and could be killed if they are in their animal state. If they ever make love to a woman, she will be one as well and could past it if her mate is killed. Paige was stuck, Paige told Henry and he understood. As Paige slept, Luther rubbed Billie, every now and then they were marked each other very softly. Billie looked down; she saw that her boobs grew size by a little then her hair. Billie looked in the mirror and she knew she was hot; she was getting hotter by the moment.

"My animal is a cat." Luther said and told her that would be the animal who he would passed if they made love. Billie thought a cat weren't be bad. "Paige would just feel small effects, if she's all ready with someone that guy or girl will be in for a night of passion." Luther said and Billie smiled at that. "That's good." Billie said and Luther spends the night on the couch. As the twenty-four hours were over, Paige walked in and so them together.

Then something struck Paige quite funny. She overheard that Luther said that Paige would feel more linked to Billie more than usual and it go from friendship to sisterhood to lovers. Billie was straight as they come, Luther said when Billie was ready to mate with him then Paige would back off.


	4. Chapter 4

Inner Animal

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

It was two weeks later, Billie's hair was fuller and her breasts were a little bigger and behind were getting fuller. She was very efficient killer; she's been fighting the urge to mate with Luther because of what could happen. However, that wasn't the only reason, Billie heterosexually was in question because every time she would she Henry with Paige, she would want to tear his throat out and claim Paige.

_Paige told Piper and Phoebe what was going__ on__. "Well, this is new, magic turning a sister gay." Piper said and Phoebe responded, "Yeah." "I don't know what to do, I'm having a magical makeover and I don'__t mind. Henry seems to like m__y newfound energy but I want Billie." Paige said and Piper responded, "Why don't you focus it on something else?" "Paige, I mean if you focus the __energy on something else, you wo__n__'__t think about having your way with Billie." Phoebe said and Piper responded, "Yeah." _

Billie made a choice and she was going to hit in two days. She went to the store and wore a killer dress; she would some killer stockings, a garter and boots. Billie left a message for Luther and Paige to meet her at the park.


	5. Chapter 5

_Inner Animal_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_At night, Billie wore a coat that __was __way to be big for her, she then said a spell and it transported somewhere else. Billie informed __Luther__ and Paige that she wanted to do this, __She__ said, "If you want me, come gets me." Billie __disappeared,__Luther__ and Paige ran for her. They all went different ways, Billie planned this out right, __she__ made sure she could split the path between the two, so they go different ways and as they did. Billie then went to the end of the path, Paige went to the other path __to follow the smell__ it was Henry and he said, "__It's__ okay baby, I know. Come here." Paige paused because she felt so bad and he took off the jacket__ they held each other and they slowly made love. Billie saw __this;__ she smiled and then transported herself to __Luther__. Billie told him what she did. _

_"I want you __Luther__, I don'__t want her, I want you and __to be joined now." Billie said and she ripped off her dress, it was rough, it was intense, it was passionate and he released in her._

_Several months later….._

_Billie had her first change to cat, in the day-time as she was pregnant, she would __walk__ around half-cat, half-human and meowed as well as talked human. __Their__ first child __came her name was __Christina__ they were married and worked on child number two. _


End file.
